Death Of A Heart
by Kelceyias
Summary: Rufus with a sister....


(::rofl:: There's a small 'name' tribute to one of me pals in here. You'll know who you are! lol)  
  
  
  
DEATH OF A HEART  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed. "Whats wrong Ruf?" asked a young girl, with reddish-blond hair,   
and royal blue eyes that rivaled the Vice-Presidents own. "Believe it or not Andria, paper work   
is exhasting!" Rufus grined back at her. Andria made a face," I don't believe you."   
Rufus laughed, "You'll find out, when you're the Vice-President." "Meh, running a company,   
it doesnt intrest me," Andria replied.  
  
"Yeah, but how can I possably run a company without my favorite little sister?" Rufus grinned   
again. Andria laughed, "I'm your ONLY sister!" They were both laughing weh the Turks came in.   
Tseng and Rudes remained silently standing. Reno, however, made himself at home in a chair.   
"A little comfortable, eh, Reno?" Rufus raised an eyebrow at the red head. "Yes," Reno grinned,   
and looked to Andria, "Hello beautiful!" "Hello handsome!" Andria laughed, "Whats up Reen?" "Ask  
the boss," Reno nodded at Tseng.  
  
Andria looked to Tseng, "Whats wrong? A visit from the Turks isnt exactly an everyday thing."   
"Yes, Ms. Shinra. The President wants you and Mr. Shinra to attend the meeting in two hours,"   
Tsend replied. Reno mumbled something about being reduced to messagers. "Verry well," Rufus   
nodded, a thought full look on his face. "A meeting!" Andria whined, "They're so boring! Why   
do I have to go?"  
  
"Aw, poor baby," Reno stood, and hugged her. She layed her head on his chest and returned his   
hug. "Andria," Rufus sighed, "You're going to help run this company someday..." "And you're   
going to have to have SOME idea of what you're doing," his sister finished for him, "I know,   
I know."  
  
"That," Rufus nodded, "and you might want to let Reno breath sometime soon, he's got an awful   
lot of blue on him." "Aw," Andria pouted. Reno laughed, "It's alright, the only thing blue on   
me is the suit!" Rufus laughed and pushed a stack of paper to the side. He would have time for   
them later, "Tseng, Rude, you're dismissed," he said. "What about me?" Reno asked inneccently.   
Rufus slaped his best friend on the back, and put an arm around his sisters shoulders. A   
mischievous look crept into Rufus' eyes, "Lets go have some fun!" "Alright!" Andria grinned, she   
knew that look exceedingly well, as did Reno. "Hell Yeah! To the docks!" the Turk laughed, as   
the headed out the door, to the Junon dock to 'catch' a ride to Costa De Sol.  
===================  
  
"That was even easyer that the last time!" Rufus yawned, and streched out on the boxes, in the   
ships cargo hold. Reno laughed, "Man, you'd NEVER exspect a couple of Shinra's to stall-away on   
their own boat!"Andria snickered, "Its not like they can do anything about it if we're caught   
anyway." The Old man's gonna be pretty pissed when we dont show up at that meeting," Rufus saide,  
toying with a lightning materia he had found. Andria shrugged, "It'll give him a taste of his   
own medician," She tugged on the end of her sepia dress, "This damn thing's too short!" "I like   
it!" Reno grinned. If looks could kill, Rufus would have been a murder.  
  
Reno just grinned back at him, "Whats the matter Rufie?" he laughed, "Don't like anyone hitting  
on your baby sister?" "Who you calling a baby?" Andria snapped, "I'm twenty for the goddess's   
sake!" "Aw, is the baby angry?" Reno taunted, "SHIT!" Rufus grinned like a madman, and Andria   
cracked up into laughter, when a bolt of lightning landed right nect to the left of Reno's head.  
"Damnit Rufus!"  
  
"Poor baby!" Andria said at last, and hugged Reno. Reno returned her hug, "I'm gonna kill your   
brother," he grumbled. "Meh, dont kill him," she grinned, "Just hurt him real bad!" "Will do!"   
Reno grinned over at Rufus. "Stop plotting against me while I'm in the same room!" Rufus laughed.  
  
"Who goes there?" came a cold, battle harded voice, which was also familiar. A tall, silver   
haired, General stepted around the corner into view. "Hiya Seph!" Andria called. "Oh, its you   
again," Sephiroth grinned, shook his head, and walked on by. "WHOA! That was Sephiroth, and he   
actualy smilled!" Reno feinged shock. "He's pretty kewl, too bad he's going to Nibleheim next   
week," Andria sulked. "Who's he going with?" Rufus asked. "That new SOLDIER, Zack. Those two gaurds,  
Cloud and Ian are going too," Andria replied. Rufus acknowledged her thoughtfully, as the boat pulled into   
the Costa De Sol harbor.  
==================  
  
The trio was laughing and joking again as they left the ship. "Oh! Lets go to the beach!"   
Andria cried. Reno eyed her, "You planing on swimming in that dress?" he raised an eyebrow,   
"Well, thats fine with me!" Rufus shot the red-head a waring glare. Andria laughed, "Only if   
you plan on swimming in that suit! Tuck your shirt in boy!" "But I dont wanna!" Reno whined.   
"Come ON you two!" Rufus broke in, "I know a good shop right around the corner."  
  
Andria and Reno followed Rufus to a small clothing shop they'd never seen before. A certain   
white outfit caught Andria's eye as the entered, "so THIS is where you shop!" Rufus grinned in   
replie. The swimsuits immedeatly caught Andria's eye and she was off like a shot, wandering   
through all of the black suits. She and her brother were opposites in every way.  
  
Andria hated white, but loved black. Rufus on the other hand wasnt too fond of black. With the   
exception of his favorite sweater, Andria had given him on his birthday. "Well, if you'll excuse  
me," Reno nodded and wondered off.  
  
A Few minutes later, Andria, Rufus, and Reno were on the beach. Andria had chosen a black  
swimsuit, with a skirt attached. Hot pink roses dotted the fabric. "Did I metion I REALLY like   
that swimsuit?" Reno asked. Andria rolled her eyes, "Yes, for the last ten minutes." Rufus   
feinged shock, "Sis! Is Reno 'annoying' you?"  
  
Andria pushed Rufus down, "Not as much as your face!" she laughed. The spent the rest of the   
day on the beach, laughing and throwing insults, and trying to drown each other.   
  
The sky had grown dark, asthey made their way back to the dock. Neither one exspected it when   
a shot sounded, and three men leapt out at them. Andria's eyes widdend, and she slumped to the   
ground. "ANDRIA!" Rufus cried, rushing to his sisters side. The three thugs were so intent on   
watching Rufus, they never saw Reno, with a murderous look ing his eyes, slip into the shadows   
and around behind them.  
  
"Well, well, well," Said the tallest one, a blond man, heavily built, with brown eyes. HE had   
the gun. "If it isnt President Shinra's pride and joy. What are you kids doin ou so late?" Rufus   
didnt hear them, he craddled Andria in his arms, fighting off tears. "Rufus," she said weakly.   
"Shh, dont talk!" Rufus replied. The men laughed. "Don't worry about me, we'll meet again,   
promise." she whispered, and her eyes closed for the last time. She was gone.  
  
There was a scream, and the man with the gun went down. Rufus pulled a shot gun from his coat,   
and whirled around to see Reno, nightstick in hand, standing over the first man. They both had   
the same murderous look in thier eyes. The two best friends had never understood each other   
better than at that momet.  
  
The other two men, exchanged glances and lunged at Reno. A shot rang out, and one went down.   
The last found himself, exstra crispy. Complements of Reno's nightstick. When it was over, they stood in silence. Neither one cried, they knew Andria would hate that. "Lets go, Turk," Rufus said coldly after several minutes, and then walked off. Reno didnt question Rufus cold words, he knew very well, that with Andria's death, Rufus' heart had died too. They had both been changed forever that day. Rufus continued to grow colder. Reno was the only one who understood him. The Vice-President didnt even attent the funeral. Rufus had truely died with Andria that day. Only his body lived on. The President, did everything to cover the incedent up. As time went by, to everyone else, Andria Shinra never excested. Rufus hatred for his father grew more and more, never stopping, until it swalled Rufus whole.  
=================  
  
Five years later, Rufus was shuffling through paper work, when the phone rang. "Hello?" Rufus   
didnt bother to hide the annoyance in his voice."Rufus, sir? This is Tseng. We've just recieved   
a call from Palmer, and we're sorry to inform you, that your father is dead." Your father is   
dead... A smirk crossed Rufus' face, but he kept his voice indifferent, "How did it happen?"   
"I'm not sure," Tseng replied, "Palmer swears up and down it was Sephiroth! And we found the   
mursamune sticking out of your fathers back, we'll send a helicopter for you immedeatly."  
  
Tseng was baffled when Rufus burst into laughter and slamed down the phone. He leaned back in   
his chair, 'Sephiroth, ' he thought, 'I owe you one, old pal'. The new age President of Shinra   
Inc. awated the helicopter wit joy.  
  
Sometime later....  
  
Rufus staired down the blast from Diamond WEAPON. He felt no fear, Andria had kept her promise.   
As he raised his arms to shield his face from the shattering glass, he smiled. He was going to   
see his sister at last......  
  
END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
